


Hogtied

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hogtie, SMUTCATION, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: There’s something about the nylon ropes around Waverly’s wrists and ankles that gets her blood pumping.





	Hogtied

**Author's Note:**

> For smutcation! The prompt was "Waverly is into ropes" by @charcharcat who is a great artist.
> 
> As always, I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr. :D Give me a follow, I have more stuff.

There’s something about the nylon ropes around Waverly’s wrists and ankles that gets her blood pumping. Maybe it’s the strain in her limbs, the soreness that turns to weightless numbness. Maybe it’s the pull in her joints, a pleasant burn that throbs every time she tries to shift. Or maybe it’s a mental thing. Maybe she loves it because she knows she’s trapped. Vulnerable.

Nicole’s hands run along her trembling legs, scraping so lightly with the nails that Waverly shudders. It’s a gentle touch, but the possibility that it might not be next time leaves her panting. Her heart skips, and she sucks in a shaking breath. Even though she’s aware struggling is fruitless, she squirms anyway, arching until the ropes pull taut.

Maybe it’s fucked up. Maybe she shouldn’t like this, especially since she almost met her death at the end of a rope once and had her hand cut off while she was restrained. Or maybe that’s why she likes it. She’d been terrified for her life in those moments, but she remembers the surge of adrenaline. The rush. It had been horrible then, but now, in the safety of Nicole’s bed, it’s different. What was awful has become exhilarating.

“What am I going to do with you, Waverly Earp?”

Nicole’s voice is low and teasing, but for Waverly, it fills the whole room. It’s all she can hear aside from the panicked white hiss in her ears. She answers with a whimper, a noise of mingled excitement and apprehension. She knows Nicole would never hurt her for anything in the world, but the knowledge that it could happen is enough. She uses her extremely limited range of motion to rock against the mattress, dripping onto the sheets.

“Wow. You’re really wet.”

Even though there’s a note of awe in Nicole’s voice, Waverly’s face flushes in embarrassment. Her wetness is evidence to be used against her, proof that she likes this. Likes being tied up with her hands and feet above her, shaped however Nicole wants, in a way her body isn’t supposed to bend. It’s wrong. It’s humiliating. And it’s really, really fucking hot.

Waverly tries to jump when Nicole’s fingers drag through her wetness, but the ropes make it impossible. All she can do is clench. Her inner walls ripple around nothing, mourning the emptiness. She wishes Nicole was inside her, taking her, but the timing isn’t in her hands. There’s nothing she can do to speed things up.

A word finally breaks in her throat when Nicole’s fingers start massaging her clit. Just one, but it’s all she needs. “Please…?”

Nicole rubs harder, working both sides of the swollen shaft through its hood. “Please what, babygirl? You have to tell me.”

She wants to. Criminy, she wants to. But she’s quivering so hard and pulsing so fast that she almost thinks she’s coming. She’s close, at any rate. The power of speech has deserted her right when she needs it most. Instead, she chews her lip as Nicole rolls circles over her, going hard for a few seconds before retreating to a feather-light touch that Waverly can’t get used to.

It’s torture. Pure, wonderful torture. Her fingers flex as Waverly’s brain tells her to take over and touch herself, but she can’t. They remain tied tightly behind her.

“Please, what?” Nicole says again. Her voice isn’t hard, but it is insistent. She wants an answer.

Waverly gulps. Her heart rate doubles as a cold sweat breaks out across her overheated skin. Fuck. She isn’t going to get what she wants this way, but she doesn’t know how to put all her mixed up feelings into words.

Nicole’s hand leaves Waverly’s clit to strain against the air. A second later, Waverly feels a warm palm grope her ass, squeezing hard enough to leave a temporary imprint she’s sure. “Did you know have the most perfect behind I’ve ever seen?” Nicole says.

Despite the intensity of the moment, Waverly giggles. Only Officer Nicole Haught would direct a euphemism like ‘behind’ at a woman tied up in her bed. Waverly’s laughter earns her a light slap on her rear, a blow that isn’t all that hard. There isn’t much room for Nicole to work with the way her legs are tied. Still, it’s the thought that counts. Waverly moans.

“You liked that, huh? Naughty girl.”

Nicole gives her another little love tap, on the other cheek this time. Waverly mewls and squirms in her bindings. The extra bit of sting feels good alongside the steady ache in her body. When Nicole’s hand returns between her legs, she’s slicker than before. Waverly can hardly stand it when Nicole’s fingers circle her entrance without pushing in, but she’s helpless to do anything about it.

“Please,” she says, summoning all her courage and concentration. “I—inside?”

She is instantly rewarded. Nicole’s middle finger sinks inside her, just the one at first, but her ring finger follows on the next thrust. Waverly can feel them curling within her, searching her front wall for the sweet spot. When Nicole hits it, Waverly squeezes and doesn’t let up. If she relaxes even a little, she’ll come, and Nicole hasn’t told her to.

“Nicole?”

Nicole’s voice is calm, almost amused. Waverly can picture her pleased smile almost perfectly. “Yes, baby?”

“Make me come?”

Waverly twitches, waiting for permission. It doesn’t come.

“What do good girls say? You remembered before.”

She’ll kill Nicole for this later, she swears. “Please?”

“Come.” Nicole starts thrusting, hooking her fingers forward each time they pull out.

Waverly can’t withstand such an assault. She jerks in her bonds, pulling the ropes as taut as they’ll go as she screams through her peak. Her racing heart works overtime, but her lungs stop drawing air. She spills a mess into Nicole’s waiting hand, blinking away watery tears as she does. This orgasm has rocked her very foundation, leaving massive fault lines as it shudders through her.

The quaking lasts a while, but stops abruptly. Only the echo is there to remind her, but even that is overwhelming. She barely registers Nicole’s soft, gentle hands unfastening the knots and removing the rope. A groan does slip from between her lips, though, as Nicole guides her tingling legs down onto the mattress.

“There you go,” Nicole murmurs, massaging the blood back into Waverly’s calves. “You did so well, baby. So well.”

Waverly sighs in contentment. “So did you.” She knows Nicole has agreed to do this for her benefit, and she appreciates the lack of judgment too.

“My pleasure, really,” Nicole says. She kneads up along Waverly’s thighs, working all the stiffness out and the blood back in. Waverly parts her legs, hoping faintly for a repeat, but Nicole climbs on top of her, straddling her waist to work on her shoulders.

Gradually, Waverly realizes she’s falling asleep. She can’t help it. Nicole’s hands are soothing and her limbs are filled with a pleasant weight. She feels like she could sink through the mattress and onto a cloud. “Just gimme a minute. Then it’s your turn.”

“Later,” Nicole says, sweeping Waverly’s hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. “Close your eyes a spell. I can be patient.”

That’s the last thing Waverly hears before she dozes off. The last thing she feels is the pressure of Nicole’s hands, still stroking up and down her back. And the last thing she thinks is:  _ I’m the luckiest girl in the world. _


End file.
